


Like Finest Oil - Day 2

by Lomedet



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Song of Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/pseuds/Lomedet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let her kiss me with the kisses of her mouth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Finest Oil - Day 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherusedpage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherusedpage/gifts).



"Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth, for your love is sweeter than wine…"

No, that wasn't quite right. "Let her kiss me with the kisses of her mouth, for her love is sweet…" and oh how sweet it is. Love and trust and desire flowing like honey through her veins, Willow focused on the words on the page and on thoughts of Tara, her lover-her-love, her hair like a flock of goats streaming down the mountainside, brushing over breasts and hips and thighs and even more secret places.

The Goddess was great, the Goddess was good, the Goddess was the universe wrapped up and given a name, and Willow rejoiced in the magic that gave her direct access to the Woman at the heart of every thing. But this…desert heat and sand, and olive trees in the wilderness. The smell of ink on parchment, and the stark-black-on-white of letters on a scroll. She had thought there was nothing for her here, but she was discovering that though the metaphors made no sense they were utterly perfect, echoing back to generations of women who knew a good flock of goats when they saw one.

Wicca was lush and ripe and full of the joy of the Feminine Divine, but this - these words which she had heard her father mumble every year and never paid attention to, they were full of the earthy, imperfect reality of human desire. She wanted to laugh - maybe the truth she wanted was here, in these books she'd rejected for their lack of beauty, lack of magic?

Another phrase caught her eye: "Eat lovers and drink, drink deep of love." Her thoughts spiraled out on the theme: drink deep of bodies in motion until they come to rest, drink deep of attraction and want and the glory of fulfillment, drink deep of passion and tears and sweat and the sweet, sweet fire of the body at its best.

Drink deep of blue eyes and blond hair and the sweetest soul she'd ever known.

"Willow?"

Willow looked up, and saw Tara standing uncertainly at the door to their shared room. She was so beautiful. It took her breath away. She felt her lips curl in a smile, and tried to let her eyes fill with the heat coursing through her heart and flesh.

"Hi, baby. Come here - I want to show you something I've been reading."

 


End file.
